culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Get Smart, Again!
| preceded_by = The Nude Bomb | followed_by = Get Smart (1995 TV series) | website = }} Get Smart, Again! is a 1989 American made-for-television comedy film based on the 1965–1970 NBC/CBS sitcom Get Smart! starring Don Adams and Barbara Feldon reprising their characters of Maxwell Smart and Agent 99. It originally aired February 26, 1989 on ABC (the network that rejected the original pilot for Get Smart!) and has subsequently been released twice on DVD by different publishers. In the video release of the movie, the laugh track is absent. Synopsis Maxwell Smart (Don Adams), acting as a protocol officer since CONTROL was disbanded in the early 1970s, is reactivated as a counterintelligence agent by Commander Drury (Kenneth Mars) of the United States Intelligence Agency. KAOS, long considered defunct, has been revitalized by a corporate takeover. Its first scheme involves turning a forgotten American scientist and using his weather control machine to extort US$250 billion from the United States Government. (This plot is similar to the one used in the 1990s ''Avengers'' movie, another film based on a 1960s TV spy series.) Drury, convinced that only Smart has the expertise to combat KAOS, gives him carte blanche to reactivate former CONTROL agents to assist him in his task. Along with Drury's bumbling aide, Beamish (Steve Levitt), Smart recruits Larrabee (who, believing that he was under orders from Richard Nixon to stay at his post until relieved, has been living in his office in the now-abandoned CONTROL headquarters tending his office plants), Agent 13, Hymie the Robot (now employed as a crash test dummy) and ultimately, his wife 99 (Barbara Feldon) to find the security leak that allowed the scientist to defect, locate the weather machine and disarm it. They are opposed by a KAOS mole (John de Lancie) within the USIA, who is able to predict Max's every move with the aid of stolen copies of 99's unpublished memoirs. The visible head of the KAOS scheme is revealed to be Max's old nemesis, Siegfried (Bernie Kopell), but he is merely the agent of a higher executive whom even he has never met. This new leader is finally revealed as Nicholas Demente (Harold Gould), 99's publisher, who intends not only to extort the money but also to create weather that will keep people eternally indoors and interfere with television reception, forcing millions of Americans to entertain themselves by buying Demente's books and publications. Max, 99, and Beamish infiltrate KAOS with the aide of Siegfried's twin brother Doctor Helmut Schmelding. After defeating Demente's henchmen with medieval weaponry, the CONTROL agents kill Demente with his own weather machine. Max and 99 celebrate by causing it to snow. This movie was composed by writers of the 1960s show, and featured many of the same stars (as was not as much the case with "The Nude Bomb"). Therefore, Get Smart Again! did feature much of the spirit and character interaction of the original series. 1995 revival The relative success of the film prompted the development of a short-lived (only seven episodes) 1995 weekly series on Fox, also titled Get Smart, with Don Adams and Barbara Feldon reprising their characters as their bumbling son, Zach (Andy Dick), becomes CONTROL's star agent. (Zach's unnamed twin sister is not seen in the new show.) The show also starred Elaine Hendrix as Zach's sexy partner, Agent 66, and Heather Morgan as Max's secretary, Trudy, who is convinced she works for a talent agent. See also *[[Get Smart|The TV Series Get Smart]] *''Get Smart'' (2008 film) References External links * * YouTube - Get Smart, Again intro Category:Reunion films Category:American television films Category:American films Category:Get Smart films Category:1989 television films Category:1980s spy films Category:Spy television films Category:Films based on television series